1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses a switch structure that applies to boot a computer while the computer is locked in the case of the server apparatus, on the contrary, shut down the power supply and the operation system in the computer while unlocking the computer in the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior arts, the server apparatus structure comprises two parts; one is inserting a plurality of motherboards in the case, and there are connectors in the back of the motherboard to connect the connectors in the backboard in the back of the case. As shown in FIG. 1, there are a case 101, a backboard 102 and a plurality of motherboards 103. There are two breaches 104 and 105 on the front and the back of the case 101, and there are a plurality of symmetric guiders 106 in the vertical inner side. The back-board 102 has two faces"" 107 and 108, one face 107 sticks on the breach 105 on the back of the case 101 and there are a plurality of connectors 109 (each connector 109 electrically connects to each other) in the face 107. The back of the motherboard 103 sets at least a connector 110 and can completely set in the inner vertical symmetric guiders 106. While the motherboard 103 completely slides into the case 101, the connectors 110 of the motherboard 103 connect the corresponding connectors 109 of the backboard 102. Each motherboard 103 communicates each other through connecting the backboard 102.
The other server apparatus structure sets a plurality of computers in a base, every computer directly connecting a signal-exchange apparatus through network cables and network adapters in the computers to communicate each other. As FIG. 2 shows, there are a base 201, a plurality of connecting cables 202, a plurality of computers 203, network adapter 204 and a signal-exchange apparatus 205. A lot of parts of the side and interior of the base 201 are cut open to form a plurality of storage space 201 that slightly equal the volume of the signal-exchange apparatus 205 and the computer 203. Each computer 203 and a signal-exchange apparatus 205 stack up and down in the storage space 201 of the base 201. And the computers 203 directly connect a signal-exchange apparatus 205 through the network cable 202 and the network adapter 204 in the computer 203.
In the forgoing server apparatus structure, both lock the motherboard 103 or computer 203 in the case 101 or the base 201 through screw or equal locking apparatus (not shown in figures). And then We can boot each computer 203 through a power button to boot the server apparatus structure or through pressing each power button of the computer 203. On the contrary, we should turn off the operation system of the server apparatus structure or the computer 203 through corresponding apparatus (like mouse or keyboard), and then turn off the power of the server apparatus structure or the computer through operation system or manual (pressing the power button). After finishing these operations, we can take apart the screw or equal locking apparatus.
According to the foregoing description, we should lock every motherboard 103, and then press the button for booting. Or we should press the button to boot the computer 203 after locking the computer 203. In order to remove these defects, the invention discloses a switch structure that sets in each computer to reach the objective of locking and booting.
In addition, according to the foregoing art, we should first turn off the operation system and the power of the server apparatus structure or the computer 203 in order, and then take apart the screw or equal locking apparatus. The invention discloses a switch structure that sets in each computer to reach the objective of unlocking and turning off the operation system and the power supply in order to overcome the defects of the foregoing arts.
The first objective of the invention discloses a switch structure that can lock and boot apparatus simultaneously to solve the defects of locking each motherboard for booting in the prior art.
The second objective of the invention discloses a booting structure that can lock and boot apparatus simultaneously to overcome the defects of locking the computer for pressing the button in the prior art.
The third objective of the invention discloses a switch structure that can unlock and turn off the operation system and the power apparatus simultaneously to solve the defects of turning off the operation system and the power of the server apparatus structure in order for taking apart the screw or equal locking apparatus and then taking apart each motherboard in the prior art.
The fourth objective of the invention discloses a switch structure that can unlock and turn off the operation system and the power apparatus simultaneously to solve the defects of turning off the operation system and the power of the computer in order for taking apart the said screw or equal locking apparatus and then taking apart each computer in the prior art.
According to the above-mentioned objectives, this invention discloses a switch structure that applies to boot the computer while the computer is locked in the case of the server apparatus. Such switch structure comprises at least a first buckle, a second buckle and a cutoff circuit. The first buckle can be a gripper setting on one side in front of the computer. The second buckle can be a splinted trough corresponding to the gripper and the splinted trough is in the front outside of the case. The cutoff circuit comprises a circuit switch component and a pulse generating circuit component. The circuit switch component is a micro switch, one terminal of the circuit switch component connects the splinted trough, and the other terminal connects one terminal of the pulse generating circuit component. The other terminal of the pulse generating circuit component connects the computer. When the computer puts in the case of the server apparatus, the circuit switch component can be triggered to make the pulse generating circuit component to generate a pulse signal to the power control device of the computer for booting the computer through the gripper sticking on the corresponding splinted trough. On the contrary, while we draw out the computer from the server apparatus, we should just unlock the gripper and the splinted trough and the circuit switch component can be triggered to make the pulse generating circuit component to generate a pulse signal to the interrupt component of the computer for turning off the operation system of the computer through a interrupt signal from the interrupt component, and then turn off the power supply through the power control device.
The power control device can be a microprocessor to control the power supply status of the computer. The pulse generating circuit component can be a R-C circuit or the equivalent circuit thereof that can immediately generate a pulse through connecting the circuit switch component; the pulse is used for triggering the interrupt component of the computer. The interrupt component can be an interrupt control unit in the south bridge chip, such as a GPIO (General Purpose Input/output) unit or a system power management unit. Wherein, the interrupt Control unit often applies to control IRQ (Interrupt Request), like IRQ1-IRQ15; the GPIO unit often applies to control the SCI (System Control Interrupt) established, by the Microsoft company; and the SMI (System Management Interrupt) established by the Intel company. While the interrupt control unit, GPIO unit or the system power management unit sends the corresponding interrupt signal, such as IRQ, SCI or SMI, to CPU, the operation system will be informed to start the shutdown function through the corresponding interrupt service program. After a series of saving action of the operation system, the power control device will be informed to turn off the power supply.